The invader
by pantsed
Summary: A piggy story, with a piggy pairing and a piggy point o view! Saizou is on the case! OkitaHotaru, after episode 11, I guess. Beware of madness and pigginess. Oo


THE INVADER...Chapter 1: Haiku piggy 

(by Pantsed)

* * *

Hello, this is my first fic, written in some inspirational fit, because I love Peacemaker Kurogane. Unusual pairing, Piggy point of view, all usual warnings apply... X3

The next chapter will be Be rated mature I'm afraid! (I want to say "stay tuned for the smut", but... Oh well. Yeah, Stay tuned for the smut!)

* * *

Everything was quiet and it wasn't raining at all, this morning.

Those were the deep, haiku-like thoughts of a melon-shaped and melon-sized piglet, this very morning.

Saizou had woken up a little earlier, to find that the sky was still a dark grayish blue, which meant that he would have to take the necessary measures to get his breakfast. True, he could have waited until dawn came and the ugly fox dwarf fed him. But well, no.

And so a pinkish shadow literally flew across the Shinsengumi's headquarters, looking for its destiny and its breakfast (and possibly candies, too).

While Saizou didn't have much piggy skills when it came to opening closed shojis, he did found the required ones when it came to open his dear master's. Ready for the kill, he started to push slowly and steadily against the slight wood frame with his snout, failing several times, slipping, falling, trying again, until he was facing a satisfying dark opening between the two shojis. Mission : complete.

As he had suspected, his master was still sleeping, which wasn't entirely unusual, since the sun had yet to rise and that damn fox brat to feed his family. Saizou made his way toward his master's futon, which appeared to be a fat pile of covers, from where he was standing. He wondered, as usual, why he had never been allowed to sleep in here : he found this place a lot nicer than his pen and the candies were within snout reach!  
As he pondered the possibility of waking up the young man and extort breakfast and candies from him, he suddenly noticed something extremely strange... Whoever, or whatever was lying under these covers smelled... Weird.

The piglet approached his target warily, sniffing and narrowing his eyes. Something was hiding a few feet away, that smelled exactly like his master, and looked more or less like his master, with a white skin, no hair and that big dark and useless tuft most human wore on their head.

Saizou was now facing the thing, or more exactly the tuft, which was the only thing clearly visible for him over the cover. It had his master's scent all over, to the point where he could hardly made out the other -unknown, evil- scent hidden underneath. A TRAP! Someone was trying to set a piglet up, here!  
He had no doubts about the situation, someone was trying to lure him into believing that this weird thing was his master and, who knew what could happen afterward? In his anger, his piggy brains immediately conjured an image of the fox brat : it had to be him, he was the only one who could concoct such a foul plan, and such a disgusting creature!

Saizou stepped back, ready to plow the intruder, when something rather unexpected happened : The whole thing moved, appearing suddenly a lot bigger and a lot more threatening than before, in the dark... The brave Piglet stepped back some more, watching the covers shape changing, and listening to the ruffle of fabric. A low moan came from under the covers, then a softer one, soon covered by a few slight coughs and the room was, again silent, save for faint breathing sounds.

Saizou examined this new situation and his piggy eyes widened slowly : a new thing had emerged from under the covers! Could this be... Saizou padded stealthily around the futon, and identified, at last, his master. He sniffed him carefully, checking for other traps, but obviously this time it was real, it was indeed Okita resting here, no fake scents or possibly perverse scheme here. Besides, even with his limited analysis visual skills, Saizou could clearly tell that this looked more like his master : it was bigger and the tuft seemed a lot longer. After a thorough inspection, he eventually found his scent a little unsettling too though; It appeared to be stronger than the usual and there was something mingled with it it that Saizou simply couldn't identify. He wracked his piggy brains for memories that could help him figure this new mystery out, but well, a piglet is only that smart.

This made the situation even more trickier though : he still hadn't identified the huge parasite trying to take over his master's futon, and it could end up hurting his master. Perhaps it was a giant and evil tick that the fox brat had put in there! He sniffed around some more, finding his master's clothes, discarded near the bed. They smelled faintly of that giant tick's so ineptly hidden scent : Obviously, his master had fought the thing!  
Not far were other clothes, that Saizou inspected dutifully, only to sit on his piggy butt in puzzlement : He knew this scent, and he knew this darker fabric too. But here again, he was reaching the limits of his intelligence and memory combined, and could only sit here, his eyes turning to slits with the intense effort of his candy-deprived gray cells. He could tell he had smelled this before, but where? Not far, since he never left his -limited- territory, but still...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, what's a pig to do? And how bad will this be? Oo


End file.
